Although “smart glasses” and other wearable technologies to assist the visually impaired exist, typical wearable technologies do not adequately address a number of issues associated with traditional glasses and contact lenses. For example, typical wearable technologies fail to address issues faced by individuals who have higher order visual aberrations (e.g., errors of refraction that are not correctable by traditional glasses or contact lenses) or dynamic aberrations, which can change in relation the accommodation state of the eye and direction of gaze. These and other drawbacks exist.